Mas que deseo
by Sakuale Scar Lu
Summary: Es una historia, en un mundo alterno "el mundo actual" de Hanji y Levi, donde se enfrentaran a diversas situaciones, tanto cómicas como dramáticas, 100% Levi/Hanji. -La muerte no es cuando la persona se ha ido, si no cuando la has olvidado, Mina sigue viva, ahí… - señalo en el corazón de Levi. – Y mientras la sigas recordando, no morirá para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y el nombre de la empresa tampoco me pertenece fue sacada de internet.**

**Prologo.**

**Más que deseo.**

La mañana era tranquila y fresca, "Todo esto es tan normal", susurraba el muchacho que se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, observaba el techo detenidamente, varias imágenes cruzaban su mente pero una en especial se quedo plasmada.

-Ya van a ser 6 años ahh… - decía sin quitar la atención del techo.

Dos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

-Jove Levi? – la voz de la ama de llaves.

-Pasa. – ordeno el pelinegro sin levantarse.

-Su padre lo llama a su estudio.

-Tssk! – lo único que pudo decir al escuchar "padre" se puso de pie con fastidio y salió de la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras se detuvo a pensar que ahora esa casa quedaría muy grande, no es como si su presencia en estos años hubiera sido muy notoria, pero al menos lo seria para la única persona que realmente parecía quererlo, su pequeña hermana.

Se dirigió a la puerta del estudio y entro sin llamar, se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio y puso su pie sobre su pierna de manera informal, el señor que estaba detrás del escritorio lo miro por enzima de los lentes mientras sostenía en sus manos unos documentos.

-Tus modales no mejoran, Levi. – dijo su padre Pixis.

-Me han dicho que quieres hablar, de que se trata? – contesto Rivaille ignorando el comentario de su padre, lo analizaba con una mirada fría y sin ningún tipo de expresión o sentimientos por la persona que tenia enfrente.

-*Suspiro*, supongo que esto no va a cambiar… Levi, te mudaras hoy verdad? Tus cosas están listas? Si quieres puedes llevar el….

-No, no quiero, y mis cosas ya están listas Mike vendrá por mi para irme al departamento. – el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, Rivaille se puso de pie. – Eso es todo?

-Levi también quiero decirte que la empresa quedara en tus manos, es una responsabilidad muy grande y tu estas a cargo. – su voz era seria y lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo se, aun tengo al tío Hannes que hasta ahora ha estado al frente.

-Sabes que Hannes no es de mi confianza.

-Pero de la mía si, y la empresa me pertenece a mi… esta claro. – el comentario del hombre mayor lo molesto.

-Como tú digas Levi, es todo.

Antes de que Pixis pudiera decir algo más salió del estudio.

Subió a su habitación, tomo sus cosas que no eran muchas, no quería llevarse nada de esa casa que no le perteneciera. Bajo hasta la sala principal donde la ama de llaves lo encontró.

-Joven Levi. – lo abrazo muy fuerte. – Por favor no se olvide de llamar, esta bien? – parecía que la mujer estaba a punto de llorar.

-Si Rose, lo hare no te preocupes.

-Supongo que es la ley de la vida, los hijos salen del nido para encontrar su propio hogar. – la voz de la mujer acercándose los hizo terminar el abrazo.

-Así debe ser, Riko. – contesto el joven pelinegro viendo a la mujer albina que se acercaba.

-Buena suerte Levi. – le tomo una mano y le sonrió dulcemente. – Aunque no soy tu madre, estoy orgullosa de el hombre en el que te has convertido, Mina debe estar muy contenta en el cielo por tener un hijo talentoso e inteligente.

-Gracias Riko, al menos sé que eres sincera.

-LLEEEEVVIIII! – una niña de 12 años se acercaba corriendo y gritando, llego a Levi y se le aventó a los brazos. –Te vas sin despedirte hermano tonto.

-Hey! Claro que no Petra, iba justo ahora a verte pero me has ganado… ya deja de apretarme, me hostigas. – dijo con una mueca de molestia.

-Juuummm! Por eso te quiero tanto… por enojón. – sonrió la niña muy dulcemente.

-Basta pequeña zanahoria. – le revolvió el pelo haciendo que esta sacara un puchero.

El sonido del claxon se escucho desde la entrada, Levi tomo sus cosas y sin mirar atrás salió a la puerta, solo quería irse y dejar atrás esos 5 largos años que pronto seria 6.

Antes de subirse al BMW Z4 de Mike, volteo a la puerta de la casa donde lo despedían las 3 mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos, levanto el brazo ligeramente en forma de saludo y se subió al convertible poniéndose sus lentes de sol.

-Listo para la nueva vida, cowboy? – dijo el joven rubio Mike poniendo las manos en el volante.

-Vida es ese mundo de perversión en el que vives? – dejo escapar una sonrisa de aventura. – Vallamos a ella.

.

.

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

-Hanji despierta, es hora de levantarse, llegaras tarde.

Se abre la puerta y sale un castaña toda adormilada y con la baba seca en el rostro.

-S-si, mama. – le dijo sonriendo a la pequeña chica rubia que le llamaba en la puerta.

-Anda, metete al baño, el desayuno ya esta listo… voy a despertar a Ymir. – decía Christa mientras la empujaba al baño.

-Eres un ángel Christa, sin ti yo e Ymir estaríamos en prisión justo ahora. – decía la castaña riendo en forma graciosa.

-Si, eso me queda claro. – sonrió dulcemente.

Las 3 chicas se encontraban desayunando, todas asistían a la universidad, Hanji esta por iniciar su último año en la carrera de químico farmacobiólogo. Ymir estudia administración de empresas y Christa va por la licenciatura en enfermería.

Hanji parloteaba con Christa sobre nuevos experimentos que había hecho en el laboratorio mientras recogían y lavaban los trastes del desayuno, como vivían en el mismo departamento se repartían las tareas y compartían gastos, por su parte Ymir leía el periódico en la sección de sociales cuando encontró un articulo que le llamo la atención.

"_La famosa industria farmacéutica Wyeth Corporation, después de tantos años, al fin tiene presidente general y se trata de nada mas y nada menos que del joven Levi Rivaille de tan solo 21 años de edad, que ahora es considerado por los medios de comunicación y empresas de alto prestigio como el empresario mas joven y millonario en la historia, además que es conocido como el chico genio de Wyeth Corporation.  
Todos nos hemos preguntado ¿Cómo ese joven ha llegado a tal lugar con tan corta edad? La respuesta es simple, su lanzo de sangre, es nieto del difunto fundador de dicha empresa el señor Wyeth, que tras su muerte su voluntad fue que su único nieto varón, fuera la cabeza principal de dicha industria, siendo asesorado por su hijastro, hasta ayer director general, Hannes."_

_Annie Leonharth._

-Wooooooww! – expreso Ymir. – Este tipo esta buenísimo, aparte de lo millonario que es y lo importante…. Valla que es guapo.

-Quien?! … Quien?! – se acercó Hanji con la misma curiosidad que la identifica.

-Levi Rivaille. – le dijo dándole el periódico.

Hanji formo una "o" con su boca y bajo el periódico, suspiro y se encogió de hombros como si de un príncipe se tratara.

-Otro altanero y mujeriego. – dijo resignada.

-Pero guapo. – le confirmo Ymir. – Y lo mas importante Millonariooooo!

-Si, bueno… muy lejos de nuestro alcance. – finalizo en un suspiro.

-Chicas, no quiero llegar tarde hoy en el primer día de nuestro último periodo en la universidad. – dijo Christa que esperaba en la puerta.

-Vale, vale. – las chicas se fueron a su primer día de universidad.

.

.

Pasaron 4 días después de su nombramiento como presidente de la empresa que manejaba la industria farmacéutica, sin pensarlo 2 veces nombro a su tío Hannes vicepresidente general y su mano derecha, a pesar de ser un chico genio, aun se le dificultaban algunas cosas y aprender a manejar esa empresa en su totalidad, aunque no es muy grande, sigue siendo una tarea difícil.

Ya era 29 de agosto, un día de no muy buenos recuerdos para Levi, cada año por esta fecha, el prefería estar solo.

Ese día, Hanji había decidido saltarse la ultima clase era un día especial y tenia que ir a ese lugar. Llevaba con ella 2 arreglos de pequeños de flores cuando entro al cementerio saludando a Don Jacinto el panteonero.

-Hoy se cumplen 20 años verdad pequeña? – se dirigió a Hanji.

-Así es ya son 20… no me tardo le he traído una tarta que preparo Christa. – le dijo muy sonriente la castaña.

-Anda Hanji, tomate tu tiempo, hoy se conmemora ese día.

-Gracias.

La chica paso camino entre lapidas hasta llegar a la indicada "Marie & Peter Zoe" sus padres que 20 años atrás murieron en un accidente automovilístico, siendo ella apenas una bebe la única sobreviviente, coloco los arreglos y limpio con la mano unas hojas que estaban enzima, algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos se encontraba un joven de baja estatura, muy bien vestido y por su perfil parecía ser bastante apuesto, "Debe ser un fiel mas visitando a su difunto" ignoro al chico pelinegro que estaba a su derecha muy retirado, junto las manos y comenzó a orar.

Cuando termino se puso de pie volteo a la dirección donde había visto al muchacho y este seguía ahí, en la misma posición, de pie frente a la lapida, Hanji se frustro "Como alguien puede permanecer tanto tiempo así, en una sola posición… yo por poco y me quedo dormida hace un momento". Se alzó un poco para ver la lapida, vio que no tenia flores y parecía bastante olvidada, tomo una rosa blanca del arreglo que le puso a su madre y camino hasta donde se encontraba el chico.

Levi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos no tenia expresión alguna, no parecía triste, no parecía feliz, no tenia ningún sentimiento reflejado, solo era su fría mirada y su rostro serio que no dejaban de contemplar aquel nombre "Mina Rivaille". Pensaba en cuando fue la última vez que su madre había sonreído, si fue antes de partir a aquel mundo. Seguía pensando mas y mas cosas que no se percato de la chica que ya había llegado hasta el.

Sus ojos automáticamente giraron a ver a la persona que se agachaba colocando una rosa blanca sobre la lapida, la mujer castaña de lentes se quedo de rodillas, junto sus manos y comenzó a orar en silencio. El chico la miraba extrañado, se comenzaba hacer preguntas como_ ¿Quién es? ¿Conoció a mi madre? Me conoce a mi?_ …. La chica se puso de pie y lo miro, le dedico una sonrisa amplia y tranquilizadora.

-La muerte no es cuando la persona se ha ido, si no cuando la has olvidado, Mina sigue viva, ahí… - señalo en corazón de Levi. – Y mientras la sigas recordando, no morirá para siempre. – Hanji termino con una sonrisa que fue normal para ella, pero no para el pelinegro.

Levi miraba atento a la chica que se retiraba del lugar, no podía entender, que es eso? Que es lo que esta sintiendo en ese momento? Que le causo esa chica? … estaba totalmente confundido, no tenia idea de porque sentía piquetes en el estomago, porque su corazón estaba acelerado, y su cara se sentía caliente, no entendía nada de eso, solo algo tenia claro, esa sonrisa fue solo para él.

Hanji salio volando de ahí rumbo a la cabaña del señor Jacinto. – Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios! Oh por Dios…. Es tan guapo! – la cara de Hanji estaba encendida y roja como un tomate. – E-esto…. Mi corazón se va salir del pecho…

-Hanji, estas bien pequeña? – pregunto el señor acercándose.

-Ah! S- si, si claro estaba distraída, vamos su tarta se va a enfriar y si no se la doy antes Christa me mata. – dijo sonriente la chica aun con el rubor en sus mejillas mientras entraban a la cabaña.

Levi salió a toda prisa, quería encontrarla, quería hablar con ella…. Sabia… lo sabia ella, esa chica despertó algo en el y lo quería comprobar. Volteo a todas partes con la esperanza de encontrarla de que no hubiera ido muy lejos, pero ya no la encontró.

-No será fácil…. No te iras así de fácil después de lo que despertaste en mi, chica de lentes, te voy a encontrar. – dijo Rivaille con una mirada subió a su coche y se alejó del cementerio.

.

.

**Taran! Ya lo se tengo proyectos en puerta pero no pude evitar la tentación de hacer uno nuevo, es cuando surgen las ideas de repente y TOMALA ya estas escribiendo algo nuevo.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el prologo, es el comienzo de una serie de sucesos y aventuras, mi imaginación estuvo al mil con esta idea y pues bueno espero sus respuestas, si creen que vale la pena seguir subiendo o simplemente le dejo ahí como gusten, ya saben estoy a sus ordenes.**

**Gracias a mi familia pervert de Levi/Hanji del Facebook que sin ellos esto no seria posible… si me piden en su reviews que le siga le sigo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y el nombre de la empresa tampoco me pertenece fue sacada de internet.**

**Capitulo: 1**

**.**

**Más que deseo.**

*Sonido de llamada entrante*

-Hay!... mi-..erda… VOY!... hay pero si serás!…Hanji boba, es una llamada, obvio no me escuchan… donde esta mi teléfono… donde? – la chica castaña no se encontraba de la mejor manera, se había quedado dormida y se hacia tarde para el trabajo.

-Aquí! – tomo su móvil que estaba debajo de la cama. – Hola! – exaltada.

-Hey pequeña! Un segundo mas y cuelgo, ¿donde te metiste? – pregunto la voz masculina que le llamaba.

-Dios, me quede dormida y estoy hecha un desastre… Hoy me dicen si me van transferir o no, estoy muy nerviosa galán. – le decía mientras sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro y se terminaba de poner los zapatos.

-Lo se tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien te darán la transferencia, estoy seguro.

-Si crees? Y si no me la dan Erwin, no sé que hago, ya casi son 3 años que no los veo y realmente los extraño. – se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta tomando su bolso.

-Si Hanji, también te extrañamos y no seas pesada, te van a trasferir y vas a regresar aquí a California, esta claro? – la voz de Erwin era decidida.

-Te quiero Erwin y gracias por llamar hoy.

-Te quiero igual muñeca… y date prisa, ya te quiero ver acá.

Salió a toda prisa del apartamento donde actualmente vivía en la ciudad de Baltimore, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de mezclilla, una camisa de cuello blanca, un saco café y unos botines cafés, por ser del departamento de ciencia no estaba obligada a usar ropa formal ya que se la cambiaban antes de entrar al laboratorio, tomo un taxi y pidió que se fuera lo mas rápido posible hacia la dirección marcada.

Llego al edificio en que los últimos 2 años había estado trabajando como química, no era muy grande, pero aun así a ella se le hacia difícil subir las escaleras hasta el 5to piso… pero ¿Por qué no usa el elevador?, simple, en una ocasión se descompuso y para su desgracia estaba sola y si eso fuera poco ya no había nadie en el edificio, acostumbraba a estar trabajando hasta muy tarde, desgraciadamente tuvo que pasar la noche ahí, desde entonces se prometió no subirse a esas cosas jamás.

Llego al 5to piso asoleada pues corrió por todas las escaleras, intentando recuperar el aliento se acercó a la recepcionista que la miraba con cara de resignación.

-H-hola, ya llego el Don?

-Buenos días Hanji, y no el SEÑOR Zackaly aun no llega, estas a tiempo. – le dice la mujer con un rostro de gracia.

-Ufff! Menos mal. – se dejo caer en el sillón.

El sonido del ascensor se presento y un hombre de edad adulta llego rodeado de 3 hombres mas, saludo a su recepcionista y dirigió la mirada a Hanji, que estaba como niña esperando una consulta medica.

-Señorita Zoe, buenos días. – saludo amable el señor.

-Buenos días, señor Zackaly. – lo hizo de una manera muy formal y correcta poniéndose de pie.

-Espero no haiga esperado mucho, pase por favor. – abrió la puerta haciendo un ademan para que ella pasara primero.

-Gracias.

El señor se dirigió a su escritorio y los demás hombres y Hanji esperaban sentados, uno de los hombres Hanji lo conocía, era el científico a cargo de su departamento, y a el otro hombre no, era joven, alto y rubio… "es guapo" se dijo a sus adentros la Zoe.

-Señorita le presento al señor Mike Zackarius, es abogado de la empresa que controla el proceso de la industria Wyeth Corporation. – Hanji estiro la mano para saludarlo, Mike respondió al saludo.

-Hanji Zoe, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio señorita Zoe.

-Como bien ve, Zackarius, ella es nuestra chica estrella… que el doctor Shadis no me dejara mentir diciendo que es un tesoro de conocimientos. – alagaba el señor Zackaly, haciendo que Hanji se sonrojara.

-Claro, supongo por eso fue transferida en cuanto se graduó, ella es muy valiosa para la ciencia, es una lastima que se tenga que ir pero a donde ira seguro será de mayor utilidad. – agrego el callado científico que muy pocas palabras llego a cruzar con la castaña.

-Bien señorita Hanji Zoe, fue un honor haberla tenido este tiempo en esta industria. – los ojos de Hanji comenzaban a iluminarse. – Su petición se transferencia fue aceptada personalmente por la industria, bueno, mencionando que el señor Zackarius esta aquí por asuntos relacionados con la empresa fue una coincidencia haberse encontrado con el aquí.

-S-si… - estaba feliz, quería saltar sobre su jefe y besarlo, por fin regresaría a su casa donde lo esperaban sus amigos y él.

-Bueno, mucha suerte en su nuevo empleo…. Y de siempre lo mejor de si, Hanji. – dijo el señor Zackaly, tendió la mano y Hanji la estrecho muy fuerte.

-Gracias por todo señor Zackaly, señor Shadis…. – miro al científico. – Extrañare esos cafés matutinos, siempre supe que era usted. – le sonrió amablemente y el científico asintió con la cabeza.

-Sueles ser distraída Zoe, mejora eso. – contesto el señor Shadis.

-Creo que nosotros nos veremos seguido señorita Zoe. – comento Mike.

-Supongo que si señor…. Bueno me retiro y gracias de nuevo.

Salió del despacho y corrió a sacar las pocas cosas que tenia en su casillero, tomo otro taxi y salió a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro tomo su móvil y marco.

-Hanji! – la voz de Erwin. – ¿Que te han dicho?

-Lo siento Erwin….

-Hermosa yo…. – su voz empezaba a sonar preocupada.

-¡Me tendrás que soportar de nuevo! ¡Aprobaron!, ¡me iré a California mañana mismo! Puedes creer eso Erwin? ¡Mañana ya los veré! – gritaba de emoción.

-Woooww! SII! Joder que me has dado un susto! SIII!, lo sabia wooow! – el chico rubio estaba igual de feliz.

-Si claro aun tengo que empacar, te llamo después.

-Vale, me marcas para ir por ti al aeropuerto pequeña saltamontes, te quiero.

.

.

.

.

Miraba, y volvía a mirar unos documentos que sostenía en sus manos, su cabeza pronto estallaría, en cualquier momento iba a mandar todo a la mierda como lo hizo hace 8 meses atrás en su absurda búsqueda de la chica castaña a la que jamás encontró, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

El sonido de unas voces y pasos agitados se acercaban, Levi bajo los documentos y espero como si supiera lo que iba suceder, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe dejando ver la silueta de una mujer pequeña y rubia que venia alegando con su joven asistente.

-Hola chaparro. – dijo la rubia una vez dentro.

-Señor, lo siento ya sabe que por nada del mundo se puede detener a esta mujer cuando se lo propone, le he dicho que esta ocupado pero no entiende. – el moreno miraba a la rubia con desagrado, ella solo le rodeo los ojos.

-Esta bien Eren, retírate antes de que te clave un lápiz como la ultima vez. – contesto Rivaille desde su asiento, el joven se retiro y los dejo solos.

La chica se sentó en una silla y cruzo la pierna, llevaba un traje gris complementado por una falda y un saco, su camisa blanca y su cabello recogido.

-Y bien, que hay de nuevo. – pregunto la rubia mirando que Levi ordenaba los documentos.

-De que? – pregunto seco, lo cual le saco a una mueca a la chica.

-Por dios señor "Rivaille", el maldito editorial para el que trabajo me están pidiendo a gritos tu maldita cabeza, quieren que escriba algo malo de ti, algo que no se haiga sonado a la luz publica. – decía la chica un poco exaltada.

-Inventa algo. – seguía sin prestarle atención.

-Ah si? Como que haber… sobre tus romances con quien sabe cuantas viejas estos últimos meses, que creme ya perdí la cuenta desde la numero 13 del mes pasado, o quizás prefieres que diga que tu empresa esta al borde de la ruina y que vas a venderla para irte a las vegas a perder todo tu dinero con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas…. – se callo esperando la respuesta.

-Como gustes.

-Demonios Levi, lo de la empresa es una total mentira, todo el mundo sabe que has manejado tanto la empresa como la industria mejor que nadie, y sobre tus putas, ya todo el mundo lo sabe…. Levi no estas ayudando en nada a tu amada prima.

-Annie, la reportera mentirosa aquí eres tu…. Aunque te agradezco que este tiempo me haigas tapado tantas cosas. – la miraba al fin. Annie soltó un puchero.

-Solo quiero algo nuevo que suceda en la empresa. – hacia circulitos en su pierna.

-El lunes entraran un nuevo grupo de químicos a la industria, son los mejores de su generación, si quieres puedes publicar esa nota…. Y si hablar mal de mí se trata, diles que yo no estoy interesado en eso y que Hannes es el encargado de dicha área. – le decía mientras le daba los documentos para su nota.

-Awww! Levi eres un amor… el mejor primo de todos los tiempos. – tomaba los documentos. – Por cierto, y que jamás volviste a saber de ella?

-Ella? – se hizo en desentendido.

-Si Levi, la chica de la que me contaste, la del cementerio… estabas como loco buscándola. – bajo la mirada a el suelo. – También quería ayudar, pero parece que no fue suficiente.

-Ahh, no jamás la volví a ver…. Ella ya no volvió al cementerio ni siquiera el 29 de agosto pasado, parece que se la trago la tierra. – miraba su escritorio.

-Crees que valla este año? – preguntaba curiosa.

-No lo creo y no me interesa, abandone la búsqueda y también el porque la quería encontrar… eso es todo? – la típica mirada fría de él.

-Sip! Creo que iré con mi papa a saludarlo y después a escribir esta nota. – se dirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y dejo ver a Hannes.

-Levi…. Hey pequeña que sorpresa. – dijo al ver a la rubia.

-Papa! Justo iba a verte. – lo abrazo.

-De nuevo acosando a Levi? – miro a Rivaille que asintió con la cabeza.

-No, solo vine a amenazarlo, es todo, bueno papa me voy tengo trabajo…. Te veo en la cena de hoy. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

-Tío Hannes, te dejo a cargo voy a recoger a Mike al aeropuerto, tengo unos asuntos pendientes. – tomaba su saco del respaldo de su silla.

-Claro hijo, líos de faldas. – le dijo sonriendo.

-No por ahora. – le respondió el gesto. – Bueno me voy.

.

.

.

El vuelo en el que venia Hanji llego, el esperaba ansioso en la sala cuando por fin la silueta de la chica apareció, aunque hacia años que no se veían y estaba algo diferente la reconocería hasta en la sopa.

-¡ERWIN! – grito la chica corriendo la los brazos del rubio.

-Hanji pequeña. – la tomo en su fuertes brazos y la levanto durante el abrazo mientras daban vueltas.

-Por dios mírate estas hecho un monstruo. – la chica tocaba sus fuertes brazos.

-Y tu una belleza Zoe. – le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Te extrañe tanto. – lo volvió a abrazar. – Estúpido hermano mayor.

-Es genial volver a tener en mis brazos a la niña que jure proteger siempre. – le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Como están todos? – preguntaba mientras se colgaba una bolsa y Erwin cogía sus maletas.

-Espera a que los veas. – le decía sonriente.

-Señorita Zoe, nos volvemos a ver, supongo que veníamos en el mismo vuelo. – la voz de Mike llego a ellos.

-Señor Zackarius, si por lo visto eso es así. – Mike miro a Erwin y Hanji entendió al instante. – Vera él es Erwin Smith.

Erwin y Mike se saludaron. – Mike Zackarius, mucho gusto usted debe ser el novio.

-No… soy su hermano mayor. –afirmo Erwin.

-Oh ya veo, bueno parece que ya llegaron por mi un gusto conocerlo joven Smith, señorita Zoe nos vemos el lunes. – termino muy amablemente y retirándose del lugar.

-Es apuesto y elegante eh. – miro a Hanji con los ojos entre cerrados. – Que dices a esto "saltamontes".

-Uy… saltamontes, estas celoso Hulk? – decía burlona la chica.

-No…. Solo quiero saber con quien se relaciona mi hermana pequeña. – decía acariciándole la cabeza.

-Es el abogado de la empresa en la que trabajare a partir del lunes. – dijo sonriente mientras entraba en el coche.

-Pues si que tendrás entretención en tu nuevo empleo. – dijo el joven con risitas mientras arrancaba el coche.

.

.

.

Fueron solo 15 cortos minutos de viaje pero para Hanji fueron eternos, se derretía por ver a sus amigos de la universidad, llegaron a un departamento , el departamento donde anteriormente vivía Hanji, bajo del coche y se quedo observando el estacionamiento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, rápido corrió a las escaleras con una maleta y su bolsa de colgar cuando Erwin la detuvo.

-Hey! Espera!... Yo llevo eso. – le quito la maleta. – Por donde vas Hanji? Aca están los elevadores no me digas que te has olvidado, niña boba.

-Que! No me voy a subir a esa cosa del demonio…. Ni loca galán, esas maquinas me odian, prefiero las escaleras.

Al fin terminaron subiendo por las escaleras, llegando a la puerta de su apartamento tomo una bocanada de aire tomo la perilla para girarla cuando esta giro sola y se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una pequeña rubia llorando y lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña.

-HANJI! Te extrañe tanto, jamás te vuelvas a ir. – la pequeña la abrazaba y lloraba en el pecho de la castaña.

-Christa… tranquila ya estoy en casa. – le acaricio la cabeza.

Todos gritaron y corrieron con Hanji, sus amigos estaban ahí, cada uno se formo para abrazarla. Reiner la abrazo fuerte y la levanto del piso, Bertholt después de abrazarla la despeino un poco, Ymir le hacia una escena dramática que termino en llanto diciéndole cuanto la hecho de menos, Sasha la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla, Connie la saludo picándole las costillas, Armin sollozaba y Hanji lo jalo hasta ella abrazándolo, Eren la cargo desde atrás puesto que acababa de llegar.

Ella reía y lloraba con ellos cuando una figura solitaria llamo su atención, camino hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, automáticamente llevo sus manos a la boca por la sorpresa y ahogo un sollozo para poder llamar a la persona que ya la observaba llorando de la misma manera.

-MI- MIKASA! – corrió hacia la pelinegra y ella corrió a la castaña, se abrazaron muy fuerte entre un fuerte llanto, todos miraban la escena conmovidos. – Dios mio! … Mikasa! Mikasa! – Hanji lloraba abrazándola.

-Hanji! Te extrañe…. Dios! Perdóname no pude venir a d-despedirte… p-perdón! – Mikasa también lloraba muy fuerte.

-Shhh! No, tranquila todo esta bien…. – la separo de ella para mirarla. – Mírate, estas hecha una mujer muy hermosa. – sonreía entre lagrimas.

-No más hermosa que tu Hanji… - se limpiaba las lagrimas. – Me gradué… soy trabajadora social.

-De verdad? Estoy tan orgullosa! Te quiero Mikasa. – la volvió a abrazar.

-Yo también te quiero Hanji.

-Si, si si, todos nos amamos pero si siguen con esto, les juro que voy a llorar y no voy a para hasta mañana. – decía Ymir abrazando a ambas chicas por el cuello. – Cenamos o que?

-No Ymir antes quiero hacer algo con Hanji. – dijo Mikasa caminando hacia uno de los sillones y tomando una bolsa, de ella saco una botella con jabón, una franela y una pieza para limpiar el parabrisas.

Los ojos de Hanji se iluminaron al verlo que la chica saco, pero esta vez fue emoción, felicidad, recuerdos.

-Mikasa…. Espero que una hora juntes más dinero que yo o si no, tú pagas la pizza. – dijo la castaña poniéndose los lentes en la cabeza y tomando lo que Mikasa le ofrecía. – Chicos, iremos a recordar viejos tiempos, en nuestro primer y honrado trabajo, volveremos con ganancias.

Las 2 chicas salieron rumbo a la avenida, iban jugueteando y riendo como cuando eran adolecentes, recordando cuando tenían que salir a trabajar vendiendo dulces, limpiando o haciendo mandados para poder pagar su secundaria y llevarse algún bocado a la boca, ellas crecieron en un pobre hospicio donde apenas y podían dormir y beber agua, del resto de las necesidades básicas se encargaban ellas solas. Hanji tras la muerte de sus padres quedo sola en el mundo, siendo llevada a una casa hogar de la cual escapo y vago por las calles hasta los 7 años cuando conoció a Erwin, un niño del hospicio. Tiempo después de que Erwin le enseñara como sobrevivir, conoció a Mikasa, una niña 2 años mas joven, callada y tímida, que tras una persecución que un vendedor le hizo a Mikasa, Hanji salió en su defensa pagando lo que la pelinegra había robado para comer, Mikasa se encariño con Hanji y la castaña de la misma manera y así crecieron juntas al lado de su hermano mayor Erwin. De alguna manera ellas tenían una conexión especial y Erwin lo entendía perfectamente.

-Aquí viene la luz roja… lista? – pregunto Hanji a Mikasa.

-Si… como en los viejos tiempos, Hanji… no pierdas. – una diminuta sonrisa salió de Mikasa.

-Pequeña…. Ahora!

Salieron disparadas a limpiar parabrisas, tenían una chispa especial, los conductores eran amables y halagaban el trabajo, lo cual era inusual en ese tipo de cosas pero ellas lo hacían perfectamente, así pasaron cerca de 40 minutos.

-9, 10 y 10.75 dólares y tu? – pregunto Hanji mirando la mano de la azabache.

-12 dólares Hanji! – estaba emocionada.

-*Suspiro* Parece que nunca podre ganarte…. Ahí esta el rojo de nuevo… déjame el auto negro a mi. – dijo Hanji mientras caminaba al *Mercedes Benz 500 Ml*.

-Sip. – Mikasa camino a un deportivo rojo.

.

**Mientras tanto en el auto de Levi.**

-Y dime Hannah te ha llamado de nuevo? – pregunto Mike que iba conduciendo.

-Si, lo ha hecho como 20 veces esta semana, esa mujer es un grano en el culo. – dijo Levi mientras estaba en semáforo en rojo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y al quererlo sostener se callo. – Mierda! *Tss* que suene. – se volvió al frente ignorando el teléfono.

- Y si es algo importante de la empresa?

-Hannes llamaría al personal. – le mostro el otro celular en la chaqueta.

-Hola! Limpieza? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa acercándose por el lado de el copiloto, Rivaille.

-No, largo. – dijo sin voltearla a ver.

-huuuh? Vamos no sean así, ayuden a esta hermana mayor, si? – decía Hanji insistente.

-Que mujer tan latosa eres, he dicho que no y es no! – por fin la miro, Hanji hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Que pequeño tan enojón, esta noche no te darán dulces, malcriado. – su tono era de maestra de kínder.

-Pero qu… Quien diablos te crees para hablar así, jirafa? – Levi estaba muy molesto, Mike solo reía por lo bajo.

-Hanji! – grito Mikasa.

-Bueno, supongo que el mas tiene menos da. – la expresión del azabache comenzó a cambiar cuando esta se bajo los lentes y les regalo una sonrisa. – Que tengan buen viaje, caballeros. – Hanji se retiro a la banqueta, la luz cambio a verde y Mike avanzo.

Rivaille estaba atónito, aun no regresaba dé la impresión que le causo la chica.

-Para… - dijo con una voz apenas entendible y con la mirada perdida.

-Que? – Mike no logro escuchar bien.

-DIGO QUE PARES, JODER! – estaba exaltado, hacia años que Mike no lo veía así.

-Levi, que mierda te sucede? Estamos a media avenida.

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO DONDE ESTEMOS! ES ELLA, MIKE! LA CHICA…. PARA DE UNA VEZ EL MALDITO AUTO.

**.**

**.**

**Ya llego el final al Cap. 2, porfa no me maten por dejarlo ahí! Se lo horrible que se siente que lo dejen a uno en el momento de TOMALA YA LA ENCONTRO! Bueno no les informo que se vendrán una serie de sucesos y locuras con nuestros personajes principales, que no se imaginan, si ya la encontró ya la reconoció ya, ya va por ella hhhaaayyyy!… Bueno solo agradecer a mi familia Levi/Hanji Fans de Facebook, que saben que los quiero un buen! Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! QUE TAL LES PARECIO… QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS!**

**Con amor: Sakuale Scar Lu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y el nombre de la empresa tampoco me pertenece fue sacada de internet.**

**Capitulo: 2**

**.**

**Más que deseo.**

En cuanto Mike disminuyo la velocidad, Rivaille salió disparado a toda prisa del auto, frenando y esquivando cada coche que se le cruzaba por la avenida hasta que consiguió acercarse a una orilla donde pudo correr hasta donde momentos atrás se encontraba Hanji.

Había llegado tarde, la castaña se alejaba a bordo de un autobús, solo pudo ver como se subió ignorando los gritos de este.

-¡Mierda! – expreso el pelinegro pasando ambas manos por su cabello.

Mike se había dado la vuelta para recogerle justo en el lugar donde se había quedado parado.

-Ahora si me vas a explicar que demonios esta pasando contigo, Levi? – dijo Mike una vez que el azabache se encontraba dentro del auto.

-La chica del cementerio Mike, la que volvió loco buscándola…. Era ella…. – su voz era seria y cansada.

-Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso…. Veo que no.

-Mike, después de lo que ella causo en mi, en el instante en el que miro y me sonrió desde entonces… jamás la pude olvidar… la deseo mas que nada en este mundo. – su mirada estaba fija en el frente de la carretera.

-¡Wooow! Levi Rivaille… el hombre millonario, guapo y más codiciado de la farándula en California… ¿Enamorado?... y de una chica que no sabemos ni quien es… cada día me sorprendes más Cowboy. – el tono del rubio era algo molesto para Levi, el cual fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Enamorado? … ¿Yo?... ya sabes que concepto tengo sobre el amor, sabes cual es la diferencia entre amor y deseo? – miro fijamente a Mike que mantenía sus ojos en la carretera.

-…. – Mike no contesto solo enarco las cejas con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-El deseo es inmediato, más o menos largo o duradero en el tiempo, pero no deja huella. Se satisface y ya está. Por otra parte esta el amor… yo no creo en el amor…. Entiendes? Yo solo deseo a esa chica y ya.

-Esta bien, entiendo tu punto hermano, al menos sabemos que no se la comió la tierra y que probablemente valla al cementerio este 29 de agosto ¿no? – le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizante al azabache que asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Estaba Hanji y Mikasa a bordo de un autobús con rumbo al departamento de la castaña, reían y hacían bromas, Hanji despeinaba a Mikasa y le jalaba su bufanda roja, Mikasa le quitaba los lentes y mesaba la mejilla de Hanji.

Seguían con su jugueteo cuando un niño capto la atención de Mikasa, el niño de aproximadamente 7 años traía una grabadora donde reproducía una y otra vez el soundtrack de "imagine" cantando sin éxito. Mikasa dirigió una mirada a Hanji y esta sonriendo asintió con la cabeza, la pelinegra se paro de su asiento y se acercó al pequeño.

-Hola, esa es una muy linda canción. – deposito 3 dólares en la gorra del niño, este la miro con ilusión y una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias!

-De nada…. Oye, quieres que te ayude a llenar este gorro y te tomes este día libre? – Mikasa le sonreía con calidez.

-Podrás? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Seguro. – se pone de pie. – Ponla de nuevo esa de "imagine" ya veras. – le guiño un ojo.

_[[Escuchar: Imagine con Avril Lavigne]]_

_Imagine there's no heaven__  
__It's easy if you try__  
__No hell below us__  
__Above us only sky__  
__Imagine all the people living for today __  
[ohh ohh oh]  
__Imagine there's no countries__  
__It isn't hard to do__  
__Nothing to kill or die for__  
__And no religion too__  
__Imagine all the people living life in peace___

_You, you may say__  
__I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one__  
__I hope some day you'll join us__  
__And the world will be as on…._

Hanji observaba como Mikasa cantaba al lado del niño, el pequeño también observaba como Mikasa atraía la mirada de todos y en el autobús y como sonreían al escucharla.

Al finalizar la canción, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el chico camino por el pasillo con su gorra, la gente le daba sus propinas y Mikasa agradecía mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana adoptiva.

-Sigues teniendo esa hermosa voz, jitomatito. – le palmeo la cabeza a Mikasa.

-Gracias Hanji, oye…. Jitomatito?, de nuevo con eso saltamontes? – se defendió la pelinegra, haciendo que Hanji aventara una carcajada de las que solo ella puede conseguir.

-Estúpido Erwin! Solo a él se le ocurren esos apodos tan tontos. – seguía riendo descaradamente.

-A mi me encanta… me hace recordar lo felices que fuimos juntos… a pesar de todo…. – la voz de Mikasa se empezaba a quebrar.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo Jitomate! Verdad? Y eso es lo mejor. – la abrazo por los hombros para evitar el llanto de la azabache. – Huuujuju! Tienes audiencia eh?

-Que… - se incorporo. – De que hablas?

-Ese castaño, te esta mirando mucho… es guapo. – reía maléfica la castaña.

-Ah!... e-esto… é-él es J-Je… - Mikasa estaba toda roja.

-Je…?

-JEAN! – grito atrayendo la atención del susodicho.

-Shhhh! Baja la voz. – la jalo Hanji para evitar que esta se desmayara. – Lo conoces, picarona! Que bien te lo tenías guardado…

-Bueno, es un ex compañero de la universidad, y si lo conozco, todo el tiempo peleaba con Eren…. Ellos realmente se odian, y jamás entendí porque.

-Ah cierto… respecto a Eren, todo bien con él?

-Si… solo que lo un día empieza, algún día tiene que acabar. Al principio dolió, hoy ya no importa mucho.

-Ahhhhh! Por eso te amo – beso su mejilla. – Eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido!

.

_-Mikasa Ackerman… ah… volverte a ver, y seguir sintiendo esto…. Eres única Mikasa._ – susurraba cierto castaño al otro lado del autobús.

.

.

Llegaron hasta el departamento donde ya estaban todos, Erwin consiguió un tipo de sonido grande para la música, Sasha tenía mas comida de la que habían dejado y los chicos preparaban las bebidas en la casina.

Comieron e hicieron un tipo de mini guerra de comida, reían y cantaban con el sonido, Reiner vacío toda una botella de tequila en el ponche, Bertholt platicaba con Eren en una esquina, Armin estaba al lado de Hanji y Erwin haciendo que Mikasa se tomara todo su vaso de ponche, todos parecían divertirse hasta que la noche llego y todos se fueron a casa solo a excepción de 3 chicos, Erwin, Mikasa y Hanji.

-Tu! Dormirás aquí, en la sala. – dijo Hanji al rubio arrojándole una almohada y una cobija.

-Anteriormente, yo dormía al lado de mis hermanas. – afirmo el rubio.

-Si… antes de que tus hermanas supieran lo que es pudor…. Buenas noches Erwin. – contesto calmada la castaña.

-Descansa saltamontes…. ¡Lávate los dientes Jitomate! – le grito a Mikasa.

-Seguro! –contesto la pelinegra desde la habitación.

.

.

Y así llego el lunes, como de costumbre Hanji se levanto y se arregló para su primer día en Wyeth Corporation, Erwin preparaba el desayuno y Mikasa se bañaba, una vez los tres juntos en la mesa conversaron sobre lo que harían en su día y a que hora se verían de nuevo.

-Esta bien si las llevo a comer? – pregunto el rubio.

-Claro, pero porque mejor no cenamos aquí…. Acaso tienes planes, galán? – dijo Mikasa.

-Si, me quedare esta noche con Jack, se lo prometí.

-El sillón es incomodo verdad Erw? – la voz de Mikasa era preocupada.

-No, no eso es…

-Hoy le toca batalla al soldado! Ahahahjajajaja – lo interrumpió Hanji, haciendo que Erwin se quedara paralizado y rojo.

-Hanji! No pongas a Erw en descubierto. – le seguía el rollo Mikasa.

-Las amo. – finalizo Erwin con eso, poniéndose de pie y dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una. –Mikasa pasó por ti a la casa hogar a la 1 para después ir por Hanji. – finalmente salió.

-Es un abogado muy responsable… nos llevara a comer a un horario digno. – seguía Hanji con la burla interminable, pues que se podía esperar así era Hanji Zoe.

Una vez su llegada en a la industria estaba algo nerviosa, no conocía a nadie ahí y no sabia como la iban a tratar, bueno solo conocía al abogado, pero él ya le había dicho que no se manejaba en esa área.

Después de un rato la mañana fue tranquila, conoció a sus compañeros y algunos científicos veteranos que se portaron de maravilla con ella, por ser una chica genio aprendió rápido el manejo de área pero seguía con su problema.

-Marco, no subiré a esa cosa! – Hanji frente a un elevador cargada de documentos y su compañero Marco llevaba unas muestras de laboratorio.

-Hanji, no me digas… - la miraba incrédulo.

-Si! Odio estas cosas… las escaleras. – camino hacia ellas.

-P-pero…

-Andando, esto pesa.

El joven la siguió resignado, cuando de repente de abre el ascensor.

-Levi, realmente le tienes miedo a tu prima. – decía Mike que venia saliendo del ascensor justo en el piso que estaba la castaña.

-Sabes lo que esa loca es capaz de hacer, Annie Leonharth es la persona más agresiva que he conocido, lo lamento por su actual novio.

-Señor Rivaille, que bien que decidió venir a darles la bienvenida a los chicos nuevo pase, algunos están aquí…. Solo faltan 2 de ellos, los mande a dejar unas cosas al laboratorio, no tardan. – dijo un hombre de edad adulta.

-Y ellos son muy requeridos o por que los esperaría? – su típica voz déspota y amargada.

-Lo son… -una sonrisa se marco en el rostro del hombre. – Fueron los 2 mejores que obtuvimos de los otros estados.

-Bien. – se cruzo de brazos y espero. La puerta se abrió y entraron todos los nuevos incluyendo los 2 restantes.

-Y esta es la parte en la que el viejo millonario dueño de toda la empresa y su industria, manda a su gatito a que nos de la bienvenida, aventándonos un choro mareador y todas esas cosas de políticos falsos para hacernos trabajar como esclavos. – dijo Hanji en voz alta, atrayendo la mirada Mike que se alegró al verla o mejor, le agrado su discurso.

-Bien estamos todos. – dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada a Levi. Este bajo los brazos, se aclaro la garganta.

-Bienvenidos, vuelvan a sus labores. – se giro para salir cuando una carcajada lo detuvo.

-¡Wooow! Es el discurso mas sincero que he escuchado! Este pequeñín si me agrada. – decía Hanji codeando a Marco que estaba pálido, a diferencia de Hanji, él si conocía a Rivaille.

Rivaille se giro lentamente intentando calmar su ira "_Pequeñín? esta mujer quiere morir"_ busco con la mirada a la chica que estaba agachada escondida al lado de Marco, Hanji se tapaba con ambas manos la boca para evitar reírse por el silencio de sus compañeros, a pesar de todo no se quería meter en problemas en su primer día.

-Deja de esconderte rata de alcantarilla y da la cara.

-Rata! Tus pelotas! – grito la castaña poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de Levi de nuevo se asombraron, la chica que había visto anteriormente, la chica del cementerio estaba ahí, justo frente a él, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara, tomo una respiración y dejo escapar su son victoriosa.

-Cual es tu nombre? – dijo sin esperar mas.

-Mmm… Tu primero. – se cruzo de brazos. Levi levanto una ceja y su sonrisa desaparecio.

-Hanji! Él es Levi Rivaille…. El presidente. – le dijo marco.

-Ah! Yo soy la primera dama, mucho gusto.

-No! Es el dueño de la empresa, el presidente general!

-¿Eh? …. Ah! Si… h-hola. – ahora la castaña estaba nerviosa.

-Tu nombre. – Levi se esforzó por una mirada fría y no por reír a carcajadas como quería por la defensa de esa mujer.

-Zoe… - se aclaró la garganta. – Hanji Zoe.

-Hanji Zoe, ¿Debería despedirte ahora mismo? Que piezas.

-¿Eh? – la castaña no pudo articular bien sus palabras.

-Levi… - Mike lo jalo atrás para susurrarle. – Esta es la chica que muchas industria reclamaron, incluyendo **Pfizer,** tu sabrás si quieres que se valla.

-No se ira, ahora menos que nunca Mike, esta chica se queda aquí. – su sonrisa triunfante de nuevo aprecio.

-Si me quiere despedir, hágalo… no le voy a pedir disculpas, no es mi estilo, además no dije nada malo! – se defendió la castaña.

-No te despediré, Zoe puedes estar tranquila. Por favor regresen a sus labores. – Hanji le regalo una sonrisa baja y se dio la vuelta, Levi la tomo de la muñeca. – Espera, tú aun no te vallas.

Al salir todos menos ellos dos, Mike lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió a su amigo, menando la cabeza de forma resignada.

-Vendrás a cenar conmigo esta noche. – dijo firme sin rodeos.

-Que? – la castaña levanto una ceja.

-Aceptas o no? – la miro directo a los ojos, Hanji se puso súper nerviosa.

-S-si… supongo. – desvió la mirada a una esquina evitando sonrojarse, pero ya era tarde.

-Me dejas tu dirección en la recepción y mando por ti a las 8.

Hanji lo detuvo del brazo, saco una lapicera que traía en la bata blanca de laboratorio y le escribió el la mano del azabache la dirección de su departamento.

-Listo! Preferiría que fuera usted, o su mandadero llegara sin mí…. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

Rivaille la vio retirarse y no podía evitar sonreír, esta chica lo volvía loco, definitivamente la deseaba.

-Esta será una noche rara… estoy segura. – se decía una castaña totalmente ruborizada que caminada a sus labores.

-Estoy deseando esta noche… - susurraba Levi.

.

.

.

**Ya traran! Es el fin del cap. 3 esperen el 4 la cena ¿Qué pasara?...**

**Bueno aclaro unas dudas respecto a que si Mike no reconoció a Hanji, bueno no la reconoció en la avenida, puesto que casi ni la volteo a ver, y pues hasta ahora y mas después que llegaran a charlar y etc etc etc…. **

**.**

**Dejen sus Reviews y hagan feliz a esta loca! Ánimos para poder publicar mas rápido!**

**Los quiere: Sakuale Scar Lu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y el nombre de la empresa tampoco me pertenece fue sacada de internet.**

**Capitulo: 3**

**.**

**Más que deseo.**

Tal como quedaron, a las 2:30 de la tarde ya estaban los tres hermanos comiendo en un restaurante de comida oriental, ya que era la favorita de Mikasa y Erwin, aunque Hanji prefería la comida rápida.

-Erw, y como es ese chico Jack? – pregunto inocente Mikasa.

-*escupe el agua y se atraganta* - Chico?... Erwin, Jack es un chico…. Debí imaginarlo, Dios mio! – el drama de la castaña comenzaba.

-Que? …. Nooo!, por Dios niñas. – se defendía el rubio.

-Por los clavos de Cristo Erw! Eres… - Mikasa se paso el puño por el pecho trazando una línea recta hasta su estomago. – Te gusta pooor….

-BASTA! No soy como piensan…. Y Jack es Jackari, y es chica…. Es mi novia… contentas? – le rubio bebió de su vaso, estaba exasperado por los dramas de sus pequeñas.

-Ooohh! Entiendo, entiendo… perdona Erw, no te molestes si? – la pelinegra intentaba animarlo.

-Tranquilo Galán, solo estábamos bromeando, sabemos que eres bien MACHO! – Levi miro serio a las dos chicas.

-Ya no es como antes Hanji, Mikasa… ya debieron de haber madurado. – su mirada era seria y su tono molesto.

La castaña y la pelinegra se miraron con una cara se preocupación, Mikasa bajo el rostro y Hanji parecía a punto de llorar, jamás habían visto a su amado Erwin así de molesto.

Algo paso por los pies de Hanji, y después por los de Mikasa.

-UNA RATAAA! – grito Erwin poniéndose de pie.

-KYYYAAAA! – gritaron ambas chicas subiéndose a la velocidad de la luz sobre las sillas.

Erwin reía a carcajadas, se dejo caer en el piso sosteniendo su estomago, no paraba de reír. Sus hermanas, al igual que toda la gente del lugar, lo veían con cara de "este esta loco".

-E-esto… e-es… su – soltaba de nuevo una carcajada incapaz de continuar hablando, les mostro una pequeña figura de un ratón de cuerda. – Esta es su rata, Dios! Debieron ver sus rostros! – se carcajeaba si parar.

-Erw… eso es cruel. – se cubría el rostro con la bufanda roja mientras bajaba de la silla.

-Esta fue tu venganza, Hulk?

-Venganza?... para nada, son mis hermanas pequeñas, ningún comentario o cosa que digan hará que yo cambie o me enoje con ustedes…. Son lo único que tengo y las quiero. – el rubio mas calmado se incorporo a su silla, respirando y tratando de calmar su risa.

-Ahora la gente piensa que estamos locos.

-No Mikasa, ahora la gente "esta segura" que estamos locos. – le afirmo Hanji.

-Bueno, ¿Qué harán ahora señoritas? – Erwin iniciaba otra conversación.

-Ah! Si, Mikasa quiero que acompañes a comprar un vestido, para esta noche. – Hanji mordisqueaba un pan que tenia en la mano.

-Esta noche? Acaso tienes una cita, Hanji? – pregunto la pelinegra, Erwin centro toda su atención en la respuesta de Hanji.

-Bueno, una cita, cita, lo que es una cita… no, más bien como… de trabajo… creo – la castaña estaba nerviosa con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas y jugaba con el pan.

-¿Trabajo?... A que te refieres Saltamontes? Saldrás con un hombre, si o no? – interrogo Erwin.

-S-si…. – evito la mirada.

-Y es guapo? – Mikasa se estaba emocionando.

-B-bueno, m-mas o menos…. Si… - seguía jugando con el pan.

-Quien es?... no me salgas con que ese abogado que nos topamos en el aeropuerto.

-No Erwin, no es el…. Digamos que es una cita de trabajo con…. Mi… jefe?

-Tu jefe? – pegunto Erwin

-Tu jefe! – se asombro Mikasa

-Por eso les digo que es de trabajo! Esta bien verdad, Erwin? – cuestiono al chico que ya pensaba como responder.

-Si, pero si se sobrepasa contigo, le tendré que proporcionar una paliza, - mira a Mikasa – Similar a que le puse a Eren cuando te hizo llorar. Pero esos viejos están demasiado pasados de edad para pensar en eso, así que esta bien. Vallan a comprar antes que se les haga tarde, voy a recoger a Jack "chica" a su trabajo. Nos vemos después.

-S-si.

.

.

Las chicas caminaban por el centro comercial, platicaban y murmuraban en tiendas.

-Hanji, que no tu jefe es un joven de 23 años? – recordó Mikasa.

-Si lo es, pero no le digas a Erwin, si no hará su drama y hasta es capaz de seguirme.

-Sip, esta bien.

Llegaron a una tienda donde se encontraban los vestidos mas lindos de todo el centro comercial, en cuanto entraron la recepcionista se volteo de otro lado evitando que la miraran, no las saludo y nada por el estilo, es raro por lo regular suelen ser acosadoras y serviciales, pensó para si la castaña.

Ya había tenido cerca de 15 minutos en la tienda y ni rastros de la chica que atiende, a Hanji le agrado un vestido blanco, corto y con la espalda descubierta lo adornaba una gargantilla de diamantes, se acercó al mostrador para que la chica se lo mostrara y se dio cuenta que esta ya estaba con una amiga y lloraba a grito abierto.

-Pero es que… él me dijo que yo le gustabaaaaa! Y ni siquiera me ha marcadoooo! – lloraba la chica.

-Basta… yo te lo dije, te dije que ese tipo solo se acostaba con mujeres por placer de una noche. Me duele que no hayas hecho caso…. – consolaba la amiga.

-Disculpe, necesito que me muestre el vestido blanco, por favor. – dijo Hanji al llegar hasta ellas.

-Si, solo deme unos minutos para tranquilizarla. – contesto la amiga con una sonrisa amable.

-Que sucedió, digo, si se puede saber. – la castaña sonrió.

-Estuvo con un chico hace 2 días, y este no la ha llamado, yo le dije que ese tipo no valía la pena pero mírela, ella no me hizo caso y aquí esta ahora, como magdalena.

-HOMBRES! Son todos una bola de…! Dime el nombre de ese desgraciado y yo misma lo difamo en las redes sociales. – el tono de Hanji era gracioso, tanto que hizo que la "magdalena" sonriera.

-Su nombre es Levi Rivaille.

-Eh? – Hanji no pudo procesar la información.

-Así es, primero te halaga, te invita a cenar, te dice lo hermosa que te vez, que jamás ha conocido a alguien como tu, para después acostarse contigo…. Y jamás te vuelve a llamar, es un mujeriego! – le contesto la chica que lloraba.

-Con que con esas mañitas ehhh! ES UN ENANO PERVERTIDO! – dijo Hanji algo molesta. – Tranquila pequeña niña que llora, hombres como ese son muchos, patanes que no valen la pena, alguien… algún día le dará su escarmiento…. Olvídalo y se feliz, aprendiste que los enanos, no son tan buenos como dice Blanca Nieves.

-G-gracias…. Va a llevar algo?

-Ah? Ah! No recordé que tengo algo que hacer pero gracias y ojala te repongas.

Salió de la tienda, afuera la esperaba Mikasa con un helado.

-Y tu vestido?

-A la mierda con el vestido, ese enano solo quiere que me acueste con el. – Hanji estaba furiosa. – No se lo voy a permitir, no señor, primero tendrá que caminar sobre fuego!

.

.

Hanji estaba totalmente molesta y confundida por lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial, caminaba por todo el departamento y parecía decir algo entre dientes, Mikasa estaba sentada en un sillón negro reclinable frente al televisor con un gran tazón de palomitas viendo la 3ra temporada "The Walkin Dead", suspiraba cada que escuchaba refunfuñar a la castaña.

-¡Pero ese enano! ¿Qué piensa? Que el solo hecho de que esta… "guapo" ¡¿PUEDE APROVECHARSE DE QUIEN SE LE DÉ LA GANA?! – gritaba la castaña desde la habitación.

-Pu-es c-claro, si n-no, nadie se acostaría c-on él. – le contesto la pelinegra con un puño de palomitas en la boca.

-AAAHH! Pero conmigo perdió su tiempo el pervertido…. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo? ¡No me digas que no vas a ir a la cena? – Mikasa la miro asombrada.

-Que si no voy! Claro que iré.

-Pues ya faltan 10 minutos y tu aun no estas lista. – la analizaba de arriba abajo.

-Que? Esto es lo que llevare.

-Segura? – levanto una ceja y aventó una carcajada. – Eres demasiado impredecible Hanji, te amo loca!

Hanji llevaba puestos unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una blusa blanca sin mangas y le quedaba floja, unas zapatillas de piso negras, amarro un moño con su cabello y solamente puso un poco de maquillaje, y para finalizar solo se puso una chamarra negra.

Justamente a la hora exacta sonó el timbre del apartamento, la pelinegra salto a la puerta antes que Hanji reaccionara y sin mas preguntar abrió.

-Si? – dijo Mikasa al encontrarse con el hombre.

-Buenas noches, se encuentra Zoe?

-Quien la busca? – lo miro de arriba abajo.

-Soy Levi Rivaille. – contesto algo molesto por la espera.

-Amor, es tu jefe, te busca. – Mikasa se apartó de la puerta y dejo ver a la castaña.

-….- "amor? Quien es ella?"... – se preguntaba extrañado ante la reacción de Mikasa.

-Bien, te veo mas tarde. – Hanji le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikasa y se despidieron.

.

Sin decir una sola palabra bajaron hasta su lujoso coche que hacia en el estacionamiento del edificio, al fin Levi fue el que hablo.

-Lindo atuendo.

-Si, gracias, no quise darle importancia…. Solo es una cena.

-Me parece bien. – Rivaille soltó una ligera carcajada y hecho andar el auto.

.

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser un restaurant común, no había gente elegante con vestidos extravagantes, ni hombres que parecían tragarte con la mirada, no nada de eso, parecía…. Normal.

Hablaban de cosas de trabajo, como funcionaba la empresa, y la manera en que de verdad, le era un poco difícil lidiar con todo ese trabajo, Hanji hacia preguntas sobre lo relacionado ya que no quería llegar al tema "intimo" por qué saldría corriendo, o en el mejor de los casos, solo habría vomito.

Levi no perdía el tiempo en mirarla de vez cuando de manera coqueta, buscaba cualquier pretexto para tener contacto físico, le sonreía de lado y la miraba seductoramente, la castaña no le gustaba ponerse nerviosa y ponerla así era la especialidad de Levi.

-Eres especial Hanji. – le dijo de repente el azabache, esta inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-Lo soy, Mikasa no se cansa de repetirlo. – le contesto con una sonrisa fugaz.

-Mikasa, es esa chica que me atendió?

-Si.

-Que relación tienen?... Digo, es que te llamo "amor", lo cual es un poco raro. – la miraba fijamente.

-Ah! Si, bueno digamos que tenemos una relación, no muy bien vista a los ojos de los demás. – la chica comenzaba una de sus peculiares bromas.

-Tienen una relación? Entonces tu y ella son?...

-Si, lo somos…. Solo espero que no seas de esos que no acepta las relaciones entre mismo sexo. – le decía bastante divertida la chica.

-Digamos que no me lo esperaba. – tomo un sorbo de su copa y miro a otro lado, parecía molesto. Hanji no soporto su reacción y se hecho a reír muy fuerte.

-POR DIOS! TE LO CREISTE! – tanta era su risa que tenia que sujetar su estomago, la risa de Hanji era tan contagiosa, que la gente que los observaba parecían divertirse de igual manera.

-De que hablas? – su voz era seria y su mirada penetrante.

-P-por Dios! – se callo un momento intentando recuperar el aliento. – Mikasa no es mi novia ni amante ni nada de eso, es mi hermana.

-….- giro la vista a otra mesa, sin decir una palabra por un rato. A la castaña le parecía divertido que se molestara.

Una mujer desde hacia mucho rato los observaba y Hanji ya lo había notado, supuso que seria otra de las amantes del azabache, lo averiguaría en cuanto llegara a la mesa.

-Buenas noches Levi. – dijo la mujer.

-Hannah, buenas noches. – contesto el pelinegro.

-Así que por este el motivo por el que no me has llamado? – miro a Hanji.

-Podríamos hablar de esto en otro lugar? – la sujeto del brazo.

-NO! Acaso no quieres que tu amiga se entere de como eres? – deshizo el agarre. – Dile! Vamos!

-Si! Dime quiero saber…. – reto a Levi con la mirada, pero su cerebro proceso información y giro a ver a la chica. – ¿Que cosa? – contestaba Hanji.

-Basta! No quiero un drama aquí, Hanji vámonos. – sujeto a la castaña del brazo.

-NOOO! Aun no llega mi postre! – se volvió a sentar.

-DA LA CARA RIVAILLE! – grito otra chica que venia acompañada de otras mas.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – el pelinegro estaba exasperado ante la situación, todas la chicas con las que alguna vez salió estaban justo ahí, reunidas.

-Vinimos a evitar que esta chica caiga en tus garras Levi! Ahora mismo sabrá la clase de tipo que eres.

Las mujeres gritaban y empujaban a Levi, Hanji por su parte estaba muy entretenida con su postre, cada mujer decía lo que tenia que decir y se iba retirando hasta que quedaron ellos solos, por alguna razón el restaurant se quedo vacío.

Rivaille estaba lo que le sigue de furioso, caminaba como león enjaulado por el restaurant, Hanji sentada tranquilamente le observaba.

-Como mierda llegaron hasta aquí? – decía el azabache.

-Redes sociales…. Dios bendiga el internet. – le comento la castaña atrayendo la atención de este, se paro frente a ella y la sujeto de los hombros.

-Tu has hecho esto? – le pregunto intentando guardar la calma.

-Si! Fue una reunión muy conmovedora no crees? Como esas que se hacen 10 años después de la preparatoria…. O son 20? – la chica esta totalmente tranquila.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – le gritaba muy furioso.

-Tranquilo pequeñín, fue una excelente velada…. Bueno yo me retiro a casa, hasta pronto.

-NO! TU NO TE VAS, AHORA MISMO PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! – la sujeto muy fuerte del brazo.

- NO SEÑOR! EL QUE YA PAGO POR LO QUE HIZO FUISTE TU! Que piensas que esas chicas no tenían sentimientos o que? – la castaña se defendía.

-¿Y que? Eres la defensora de los desprotegidos, ¡JODER! ¡Deberías ayudar a un orfanatorio o algo así, no a un grupo de chicas desesperadas por que no las llamo!

-Mire Jefecito, mas le vale que mantenga su distancia conmigo, o mas cosas como esta o peores le pueden pasar. – advirtió la castaña.

-Zoe. – la jalo hasta el quedando a escasos centímetros de sus bocas. – Me estas declarando la guerra…. No ha existido mujer que se me resista, tarde o temprano vendrás tu solita a mis brazos y no solo por deseo, vendrás tan enamorada que serás capaz de olvidarte de todo y de todos…. Serás mía, Hanji Zoe.

Hanji lo empujo, el sentir su aliento rosar sus labios la hizo sentir cosas inexplicables, el simple hecho de estar cerca de él la hacia sentir cosas raras, que por supuesto ella se negaba admitir, pero le alteraba los sentidos de una manera extraordinaria.

-Jamás me dejare seducir por un patán y poco hombre como tu, pero si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás…. Hare tu vida difícil Levi Rivaille. – tomo su bolso de la silla y al salir por la puerta principal del restaurant le quito la chamarra al camarero.

-Que comience la guerra, Hanji Zoe. – decía Rivaille con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

**Con todo el derecho del mundo de aniquilarme! Tarde años en subirlo si supieran como de difícil fu esta semana! Mil Ochomil trabajo en la escuela, El chico que me gusta me mando por un tubo, sin ser novios! (lo se eso es triste y vergonzoso) y lo que es peor FALTA DE INSPIRACION! **

**Pero ya bueno, decidi que quiero hacer este Fic mas largito, asi que pues hasta los próximos capítulos se harán los encuentros aca de "guerra".**

**GRACIAS! Por leer chicos los adoro y gracias por la espera y a contestar comentarios:**

**.**

___**:**_ Juuuuppyyy! Gracias linda! Claro que nos seguimos leyendo y pues sorry por la demora! Pero ya esta! :33

_**Saori Bell**__**: **_Por Dios tu comentario me hizo saltar de alegría GRACIAS! Que emoción que te haya gustado :33

_**Doka Shibichan**__**:**_ Si gracias yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte!

___**: **_Si! Levi es todo un galanazo pero su teatrito se le vino abajo! Pero no por mucho tiempo jajaja Gracias por leer :33

_**Fatyy: **_Gracias por leer que bueno que te gusto!

_**Saroninas**__**:**_ Gracias :33

_**eiennonightscape**__**:**_ WOOOWW! Pues muchas gracias! De verdad me quede de *assdfdsdqas* que bueno que haya gustado mil gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y el nombre de la empresa tampoco me pertenece fue sacada de internet.**

**Capitulo: 4**

**.**

**Más que deseo.**

Era cerca del medio día, la castaña se encontraba en una de las habitaciones para experimentación de la industria, era una sala blanca y amplia, contaba con dos mesas de laboratorio, un ordenador y sus paredes eran de cristal, estaba muy entretenida en unos apuntes de una última entrega de fármacos.

El día parecía muy normal, bastante tranquilo, ya que había pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente con su "Jefecito", aunque no le tomo mucha importancia no se daría el gusto de bajar la guardia y siempre de mantenía alerta.

Ya se encontraba de pie y se estaba poniendo unos guates de látex cuando llamaron a la puerta de cristal que estaba a su espalda, giro totalmente para encontrarse con Marco su compañero, vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra, por enzima estaba su bata blanca de laboratorio y usaba sus lentes de protección, el chico la saludaba con una amplia sonrisa, Hanji sonrió amable y agito la mano para que entrara.

-Hola Hanji, ¿Estas ocupada? – decía mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Hola Marco, no ya termine por acá ¿Necesitas algo? – la ojos marrón sonreía tan amable como siempre.

-Bueno veras… - se recargo en la mesa y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho – Mi mejor amigo llego hace poco a la ciudad, debido a su trabajo no ha podido salir mucho, me preguntaba si quisieras salir con nosotros, tal vez llevarías alguna amiga… pero claro, si estas dispuesta. – la miro fijamente. - ¿Entonces? – finalizo con la sonrisa amigable que lo caracteriza.

-Salir… mmmm – la castaña llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios recargando sus dedos sobrantes en la barbilla y miraba al techo pensativa. – Supongo que…. ¡AHH! Claro Marco, es buena idea, recordé que tengo que sacar a cierta chica a que le de el aire, será una excelente oportunidad.

-Bien, te parece mañana sábado a las 6 en el centro comercial?

-Me parece genial, entonces será mañana.

-Vas a desayunar? – se incorporaba para caminar.

-Vamos. – Hanji saco los guantes de sus manos y caminaron hasta la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pelinegro estaba recargado en su silla, tenía los pies sobre el escritorio y mantenía un lápiz entre su labio y su nariz, sus ojos no dejaban de bailar de manera de enfado cada que escuchaba cada palabra de la chica rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos y hablando en un tono molesto.

-Y para que? Todo mi esfuerzo por mantener esta relación…. Dios! Levi sabes que es la primera vez que me preocupo por mantener un noviazgo! – decía Annie.

Levi soltó un suspiro y dejo caer el lápiz.

-Ya cálmate mujer. – le decía en forma perezosa pasándose los dedos por su cabello azabache.

-Levi…. – se sentó de golpe en la silla y puso cara de puchero.

-Annie, si Bertholt no te quisiera, ya te hubiera mandado por un tubo y no lo ha hecho… ese chico esta que babea por ti, y el hecho de que tenga contacto con su ex novia, es solo cuestión laboral…. Agradece que fue el quien te dijo que ella trabajaría en el mismo lugar, señal que te quiere y confía en ti.

-Levi! Tienes razón. – rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar a Levi, se sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Si sabes como comprender a una chica, después de todo no eres tan amargado y grosero.

-Suéltame, eres hostigosa! – la empujaba con enfado y Annie se aferraba mas a él riendo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entro Mike.

-Levi…. – se sorprendió al ver la escena. – Uy! Siento interrumpir. – sonrió maliciosamente.

Ambos miraron a Mike con ojos de incredulidad.

-Para nada perrito, los tiempos de "tírate a tu primo" ya pasaron. – se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta. – Gracias por escuchar Levi. – sonrió y salió.

-Woow! Viste eso? – pregunto el rubio sentándose.

-Que cosa?

-Sonrió!, Annie Leonharth, estaba sonriendo!

-Sabe hacerlo de vez en cuando. Que hay que ver. – cambiaba el tema drásticamente.

-Aquí esta, todo su historial desde que salió de la universidad, en efecto, estuvo viviendo por casi 3 años en Baltimore por eso no sabias donde estaba. – le entregaba unos documentos.

-Es todo? – levanto la vista con su entrecejo fruncido, no parecía satisfecho con la información.

-Oye! Me costó trabajo hermano, solo eso pude conseguir.

-Quiero saber más, sobre su pasado. – arrojaba los documentos al escritorio.

-No hay… hasta ahora mis contactos no han encontrado NADA del pasado de Hanji Zoe. – esta vez su voz era seria y profunda, hablaba muy enserio.

-No me importa si tienes que contactar al Ruso, quiero saber TODO de Zoe, absolutamente TODO, esta claro?

-Seguro que si Cowboy, cuenta con ello.

_Llamada entrante._

-Dime Step.

-_Señor, la química Zoe se dirige a la salida._

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer con el ascensor.

-_Copiado señor._

Rivaille se pone de pie.

-Bueno, aquí comienza mi primer ataque.

-Este se ha vuelto un juego divertido Levi. – decía Mike con una sonrisa viendo como su amigo se quita el saco y se pone una chaqueta cazadora negra.

-No, de hecho, se ha vuelto el juego más apasionante de mi vida…. Hanji será mía Mike, te lo aseguro. – le dedico una sonrisa de lado a su ultima frase, cerro la puerta.

-Las cosas cambian amigo, las cosas cambian. – dijo mientras se quedaba solo en la oficina de Rivaille.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-QUE NO! Ya te dije que no me pienso subir a esa cosa Marco, rápido, a las escaleras. – decía la castaña caminando.

-Hanji, vamos, te prometo que no pasa nada, además, vamos juntos ¿no? – le sujeto la mano con dulzura y cuando Hanji estuvo a punto de ceder, alguien carraspeo detrás de Marco. – Buenos días señor Rivaille. – saludo Marco.

-Buenos días. – miro a Marco y después a Hanji. – Señorita Zoe.

-B-buenas…. – volteo la cara con un leve rubor en las mejillas. – _"Espera un momento, esta usando una chaqueta, DIOS se ve tan sexy…. NO! Hanji Zoe no puedes tener esos pensamientos de este enano pervertido DESPEJATE! Él es el enemigo."_

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la bocina de la industria la saco de ellos.

_-Licenciada Hanji Zoe, favor de presentarse en el área de almacenamiento.  
Repito.  
Licenciada Hanji Zoe, favor de presentarse en el área de almacenamiento.  
Gracias._

_-"Demonios, no lleve el informe"._ – decía para si la Zoe. – Bueno Marco, te alcanzo mas tarde, el deber me llama.

-Claro Hanji, pero no se te olvide mañana, nos vemos. – entro al ascensor donde ya estaba Levi esperando.

-"Mierda" Bodt podrías decirle a Jaeger que se encargue de llamarle a Hannes, olvide algo. – no dio tiempo a que Marco digiera algo cuando salió rápidamente del elevador y este cerro.

Rivaille camino hasta donde se encontraba la oficina de trabajo de Hanji, por atravez de los cristales pudo ver como ella almacenaba unos documentos en una carpeta, su vista se dejo llevar por una pila de libros que tenia en una de las mesas de laboratorio, el piso estaba algo desordenado lo cual le saco un gesto de desagrado al pelinegro.

La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mapa pegado en la pared, a pesar de ya tener algunas semanas trabajando ahí no podía aprenderse bien las áreas.

Rivaille se acercó un poco y se quedo paralizado cuando vio la cara de horror que ella tenia.

Hanji retrocedió dos pasos con las manos en la boca.

-No puede ser! Como esto me puede estar sucediendo a mi! NO!

Levi se acerco por impulso y la tomo por los hombros, la analizo como un escáner cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien en ella.

Hanji ante la reacción del azabache se quedo paralizada y solo podía seguir con sus ojos la mirada del pelinegro.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto Rivaille cuando no encontró algún daño físico.

-Y-y-yo… no. – se hizo hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza, tomo una bocanada de aire y se relajo. – Solo tengo que ir al almacén.

-Y, eso es todo? – interrogo.

-Si, solo que no hay escaleras para llegar ahí…. Solo el elevador es la única manera de llegar. – miro el elevador.

-Correcto. – Levi camino hasta el elevador y lo pulso. – Adelante.

-N-no…. – dudaba, sentía miedo de esa cosa su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Sabes, tengo algo de prisa y si te apuras de lo agradezco. – detenía la puerta del ascensor recargándose en ella.

-Bien, pero tu-… usted también va al almacén? – se sujeto a la barra del ascensor.

-Si. – presiono el ultimo botón y la puerta del ascensor se cerro.

-Hay Dios! – se sujeto y cerro los ojos muy fuerte, Levi se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica y sonrió maliciosamente.

Pasando no menos de 30 segundos el sonido de llegada que hacia el elevador saco a la castaña de sus rezos internos, se apresuró para salir pero el pelinegro le tapo la salida al exterior.

-Quiero pasar. – dijo Hanji con cierta confusión.

-Solo si aceptas venir conmigo a una inauguración. – dijo el azabache, puesto en la puerta del ascensor con ambos brazos sosteniendo las puertas, evitando que Hanji saliera.

-No! Ni loca, ahora con permiso. – estaba decidida a salir.

-Esta bien, te lo pedí amable, ahora te tendré que obligar. – se acercó a ella de manera amenazadora, a tal acción la castaña retrocedió preparada para lo que fuera a hacer.

Rivaille dio un salto rápido hacia atrás y la puerta del ascensor se cerró dejando a la chica adentro de este, los gritos de Hanji se escuchaban y la manera en que golpeaba la puerta, Levi se recargo en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y bien? Que decides.

-_Eres un imbécil! Sácame de aquí!_ - decía la chica dentro del elevador.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que hacer algo más…. – volteo a mirar una de las cámaras de seguridad. – Step!

El elevador se empezó a mover y los gritos de la chica se podían escuchar.

-_Para ya! Por favor! Para ya!_ – sus gritos eran realmente aterrados.

-Entonces es un no? – volvía a cuestionar el pelinegro.

-_Esta bien! Iré con usted, lo prometo._ – afirmo finalmente la castaña.

Levi miro de nuevo la cámara e hizo una señal para que se abriera la puerta, se dejo ver una chica acurrucada en una esquina un poco mas despeinada de lo que ya estaba antes, los papeles en sus manos estaban ligeramente arrugados y sus lentes estaba un poco fuera de lugar, el pelinegro entro para ayudarle a levantar, cuando este le tendió la mano, Hanji se paro muy deprisa evitando que la tocara y salió del pequeño espacio.

-Juro que me voy a vengar, señor, lo juro. – lo fulmino con la mirada y se dio prisa hacia su objetivo, Rivaille parecía divertirse con la amenaza de la chica.

-Es a la derecha. – señalo el pelinegro, ya que la castaña tomo la dirección contraria.

-Y-ya se! – se regresaba para doblar al lugar correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban las dos chicas en el desayunador, Mikasa parecía muy entretenida con unos papeles mientras bebía su jugo, Hanji estaba en la sentada frente a ella dejando escapar risitas malvadas.

-Estas muy rarita hoy, Hanji, hiciste alguna maldad verdad? – cuestionaba la pelinegra dejando de ver un momento los documentos que tenia en la mesa.

-No, por que lo preguntas. – bebía a su taza de café.

-No sabes mentir, cuéntame, que hiciste, a quien y porque. – se recargo en la mesa con total atención a la castaña.

-Le deje una sorpresita a mi jefecito en su oficina, y ¿porque?, bueno el me encerró ayer en un elevador.

Mikasa enarco las cejas. – Wow, se metió con la persona equivocada, y en el lugar equivocado…. Lo lamentara. – decía con lastima.

-Seguro, y que tienes ahí? – ahora la castaña preguntaba.

-Son unos recibos de material nuevo que nos ha llegado, medicamentos, despensas, ropa, entre otros mas requeridos como la silla de ruedas de Auruo. – decía muy contenta la pelinegra.

-Que bien! Me alegro.

-Espera, y sabes que es lo mejor?

-Que?

-Todo esto es gratis! Son personas que nos lo han estado donando, además de compañías grandes y mas personal que nos esta ayudando, con esto ya salimos 2 meses completos. – miraba los recibos como si tuviera una mina de oro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte así, me voy al trabajo, saliendo paso por la casa a visitar a todos, nos vemos en un rato… te quiero Jitomate. – le daba un meso en la cabeza.

-Seguro, suerte con tu broma. – sonreía.

-Siiiii! No quiero perderme la cara de Levi cuando vea lo que le deje. – decía maliciosa la castaña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días señor, esto es lo de hoy. – le decía Eren a Levi en cuanto salió del ascensor.

-Que hay de la inauguración, Annie no ha mandado la dirección? – pregunto tomando la agenda que le brindaba su asistente.

-Aun no señor, pero en cuanto lo haga se lo hare saber inmediatamente. – afirmo el castaño.

-Mas te vale Eren, si no tu la pagas. – lo fulmino con la mirada.

-S-si señor. – dijo temeroso.

Rivaille se detenía en la recepción a firmar unos documentos mientras Eren se iba a su lugar designado refunfuñando por la actitud de su jefe.

-Algún día alguien le hará pagar por todo, amargado. – decía molesto Eren.

-Esto se lo mandas a Hannes, dile que venga, tenemos junta de consejo. – le decía a la recepcionista mientras sujetaba la perilla de su oficina, cuando la gira y abre la puerta, se encuentra con una vista nada agradable a sus ojos.

-P-pero-… QUE MIERDA! JAEGER! – gritaba el pelinegro enfurecido. – JAEGER! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! – su voz parecía estruendo envuelto en furia.

Eren se apresuró, durante los cortos 25 pasos que dio, rezo por su vida.

-S-señ-…. Woow! – miro el interior de la oficina.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO? – sujeto al castaño de su saco y lo elevo unos centímetros del piso.

-N-no l-lo se…. – su vida paso en ese instante por sus ojos.

La oficina estaba hecha un desastre, había basura por todas partes, en las paredes había trozos de carne y huevos podridos, había papeles de baño usados, miles de documentos regados, comida en estado de descomposición, lodo y lo que parecía heces de algún animal.

Levi miro al lado de su escritorio y vio algo que parecía un matraz de laboratorio con una sustancia, lo tomo y pudo darse cuenta que eso era lo que provocaba el olor a podrido en el lugar, pegado en este estaba un letrero pequeño que decía.

"_**Cumplo mis promesas, y mas mis juramentos".**_

Arrugo el papel con furia y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina.

-Eren, llama a los de limpieza, no me importa cuanto duren, cuanto les valla a costar, esta oficina tiene que quedar impecable te queda claro?

-Si señor.

-Yo…. Voy a solucionar esto. – miro hacia el pasillo con furia y camino hasta el elevador.

-Sea quien sea que lo haya hecho, no le espera un buen final. – decía la secretaria detrás de Eren.

-Realmente apiado al pobre que hizo esto, le espera el infierno en la tierra. – decía el castaños con voz de pesar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hanji estaba totalmente feliz en su lugar habitual de trabajo, tenia música de rock clásica un poco alta y cantaba cuando los fuertes golpes al cristal la hicieron pegar un brinco y un grito ahogado.

-Abre! – ordeno Rivaille.

-No!

-Esta bien! No tengo tiempo.

Salió del campo de visión de Hanji, lo cual le extraño a la castaña, de pronto lo vi acercarse agresivamente al cristal con una hacha en la mano, Hanji solo pudo cubrirse y agacharse un poco, todos los vidrios salieron volando y un fuerte ruido los envolvió.

Rivaille soltó el hacha y se dirigió hasta la castaña sujetándola del brazo.

-Tu fuiste! – le gritaba muy furioso.

-De que me habla, suélteme. – ella tenia pensado negarlo todo.

-Tu hiciste un desorden en mi oficina!

-Un desorden? Y diría una Guerra Mundial ajajaja. – se burlaba de él.

-Zoe! – la apretaba mas fuerte.

-Ouch! No es cierto! Ya pues! Que quiere que le diga? – forcejeaba para safarse.

-Discúlpate!. – la acerco mas a él sujetándola por la cintura. – Vamos, pídeme perdón o no tendré piedad. – lo decía ya en forma de susurro por la cercanía, la llevaba caminando hacia atrás, Hanji estaba totalmente nerviosa cuando chocaron con la pared.

Hanji logro ver la llave de la regadera en la justamente estaba parados y la activo, inmediatamente el agua corrió por ambos chicos sacando un pequeño grito de la castaña por lo frio del agua.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, algo ocurría en ese momento, ya no era la rabia que lo había tomado hace unos momentos, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cuando vio esos ojos marrones en el cementerio, esos ojos inocentes, esa boca pequeña pero que de seguro lo va tomar como toma una droga a su victima, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su aliento, y besar sus labios. Ya no era el mismo que llego a agredirla, ahora sus ojos eran tranquilos y su respiración acelerada por el contacto, sus hermosos ojos grises no dejaban de bailar al ver sus labios ella también lo deseaba y ocurrió, juntaron sus labios en un delicado, suave, dulce y necesitado beso.

La alarma contra incendios sonó, pero para Hanji y Rivaille, fue como un sonido en un pozo profundo, no podían identificar de donde provenía cuando Hanji rompió el beso recordando que había dejado material inflamable en el mechero.

-Oh Dios! – corrió a apagar el incendio en la mesa.

Levi se quedo pensativo bajo la regadera aun mojándose, miraba al piso y cuando se giro hacia la chica se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Deja eso, te pued-…. HANJI! – una ligera explosión ocasionada en la mesa, el chico corrió y la aparto del lugar tomándola por la cintura.

Los compañeros de labor de la castaña llegaron inmediatamente, justo cuando las regaderas de incendio se activaron.

-Hanji! Estas bien?! – preguntaba Marco un poco acelerado por la carrera.

-S-si, es solo que…. Me descuide. – sonreía inocente con la mano rascándose la nuca.

-Señor que hace aquí? – se asombro al verlo ahí en las mismas condiciones que la chica.

-Yo-…

-Vino por unas muestras que hace unos días le había pedido que viniera personalmente a revisarlas, pero justo cuando llego el incendio ya estaba y como no me había dado cuenta de donde deje las llaves tuvo que romper el vidrio. – repetía su acto anterior.

-Ah! Ya veo, gracias entonces señor, Hanji es algo distraída. – sonrió Marco.

-Si como sea yo me retiro, después hablamos Zoe, hasta entonces. – dijo antes de marcharse.

-S-si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento tener que subirlo hasta ahora, de verdad que si los hice esperar mucho, pero la escuela y los problemas personales no me han dejado espacio, pero ya pronto vendrán las vacaciones y les prometo que ahora si terminare mis proyectos, GRACIAS por los que hasta ahora me siguen y pues solo les pido paciencia y comprensión, gracias por todo su apoyo y pues a contestar sus Reviews.**

**Fatyy: **Si, bueno esto es solo el comienzo de esta guerra, vendrán cosas mejores.

**ShoujoMadness: **Así mismo presidenta! Vera la de cosas que le pasaran al chico, se terminara enamorando pero después el vera algo que….. Mejor ya no le cuento y siga la historia.

**Avril: **Woooww! *-* hermanita me emociona mucho que la estés leyendo! Que bueno que te gusto!

**Navy blue glasses: **Gracias! Por el apoyo! *-*

.

**REVIEWS**

**AQUÍ!**


End file.
